


Baking

by WriterOfFanFics



Series: Festive Fics 2016 (McBusted) [8]
Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Honestly I don't even know what I'm doing anymore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: McFly clears things up for James and Matt





	1. Matt, Tom and Harry

It was Tom and Harry's idea, an extension of a McFly Christmas tradition to include Matt and James. It's no secret Tom and Harry didn't really click at first: Tom thought Harry was lazy, Harry thought Tom was bossy. (They never told the public the real reason they used to fight, Harry had sex with Danny to get back at Tom for making-out with Dougie.) This band had so many issues in the beginning.

Anyways, Tom and Harry started baking together at Christmas as a way of getting their frustration out and competing without taking it too personally. Dougie and Danny were their blind taste-testers to see who made the most delicious holiday treat. It didn't take long for baking to become a McFly tradition, this year they were adding two more people to the fun.

The six of them met at Tom and Danny's since they had the biggest kitchen. Tom had laid the supplies and was ready to start when the rest got there.

"Okay, so, Tom, Matt and I are going to be baking down here. You three can go up to the music room until it's time to taste." Harry instructed, shooing the other half of the band up the stairs. "Remember this is _blind_ taste-testing. So no peeking." Harry watched as Danny, Dougie and James went up the stairs and then turned to Matt and Tom. "Let's bake."

Tom dove right in, creaming together butter and sugar, while Harry started with dry ingredients, setting his baking soda aside to let it dissolve. Matt was daunted by the way they jumped in, with determined looks on their faces. 

"So, how did this all start anyway?" Matt gingerly mixed his batter, looking back and forth between his two friends.

"Well, we never really got along that much, but we were bonding and getting closer. I made the mistake of telling him how I felt about Danny." Tom started to tell the story before Harry jumped in.

"This was before the whole "flourne" fling, mind you." Harry pointed out for Matt.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Tom looked sheepishly at Matt. "Anyways, after James broke things off I was sad and drunk and thought it would make me feel better to make-out with Dougie. It didn't.""Tom knew that I had a little bit of a thing for Dougie at the time, I was angry so I got Danny to have sex with me." Harry combined his wet and dry mixtures.

"It all worked out for the best in the end. That was the night Dougie told me how he felt about Harry." Tom smiled.

"And the same night that I found out about how Danny felt about Tom." Harry smiled at Matt's bewildered expression."Of course, we were both pissed at each other to tell each other what we found out. We got into a fight so bad the band almost split up. If it wasn't for Danny and Dougie leaving and telling us to do some competitive baking, I don't know what would have happened." Tom gave Harry a hug as he walked by.

"Wow. That is. Wow." Matt was lost for words. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologise. We are great now and happy with the ones we are with." Tom placed his cookies in the oven. "What was going on with you and James during that time. I know you had a part in our break-up.""Can't really call it a break-up, Tom. The only thing that changed was that you stop screwing." Harry rolled his eyes. "And it only lasted three weeks."

"Worst three weeks of my life." Matt grumbled.

"Cheer up, Mattie. He's yours now." Harry patted his shoulder.

"You really think so? I thought that last time but what happens when McBusted ends? Is he going to leave again like last time? Without Busted, I wasn't enough. It's different now, I know, but is it enough? Am I enough?" Matt's worry was in every word.

"He's changed, Matt. So have you. I think this time is forever." Tom told him, hoping to relieve the fear in his friend's eyes. There was a loud crash from upstairs, making the three men look up.

"What do you think those three are doing?" Harry asked, shaking his head.


	2. Dougie, Danny and James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Dougie help James feel less guilty.

"Shit, sorry Danny!" James shouted when he accidentally knocked over Tom's piano, causing a loud crash.

"It's fine, it's not broken or anything." Danny said helping James pick the piano up.

"What's up with you, James? You've been pacing around since we got here." Dougie asked from the couch.

"It's just, I dunno, weird." James sighed fiddling with an old lyric book he found that he remembered from the beginning.

"What is? The McBusted thing? We can end it anytime, you know." Danny was concerned for James, he hadn't been himself the past week.

"No, it's not McBusted." James ran his hands over his face and let a small groan. "It’s Matt."

"Wait. You aren’t breaking up again, right? You should've seen him last time it was," Dougie paused looking for the right word. "brutal."

"No. No!" James said as if it took time to process what Dougie was saying. "I love him but I feel guilty." James finally sat down next to Dougie and looked at the floor. 

"Why do you feel guilty?" Danny asked, sitting beside James and rubbing his back.

"He's always been there. It's like in the beginning when I was with, you know." James rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You can say Tom's name. We all know you two were together. I'm the one that said you should tell him how you felt and it's not like I'm mad about that, heck, Dougie made out with Tom before me and I still like Butty." Danny smiled as tried to calm James.

"What? How did I never know that you and Tom had a thing?" James' head shot up to look at Dougie.

"We didn't have a thing. It was after you ended things, Tom was upset and drunk and I was too. I told him that I had feelings for Harry and he suggested that we make-out to make him jealous. I don't think he remembers that part." Dougie laughed slightly at James expression.

"It backfired on him, though. Harry did get jealous but he decided to back at Tom by sleeping with me." Danny laughed remembering the night that happened long ago.

"McFly was fucking weird at the beginning. How'd you make it this long?" James barely kept his voice from shouting.

"At the end of the day, they're my best friends." Danny shrugged.

"Why did you end things with Tom?" Dougie asked.

"It just kinda petered out, I guess. I could tell he was growing more interested in Danny and I was growing more interested in Matt and when Matt told me how he felt about me, I needed time to think. So, I ended things and about two weeks later I was happy with Matt." James scrunched up his face. "When I decided to move to America, I didn't even ask him to come with me. I just told him I wanted a fresh start. I'm a terrible person."

Danny and Dougie had nothing to say, they remembered those months with Matt and what it had done to not just him but each member of McFly.

"You know what's the part that really makes me feel like a jerk?" James took a deep breath. "He just took me back. Like it was nothing. I broke his heart but when I was ready to come back he just welcomed me with opened arms and said he'd always love me. I don't deserve him.""We hardly ever deserve the people we fall in love with." Dougie wrapped his arms around James, since he was close to tears.

"I want this Christmas to be perfect like Matt is to me. I want him to know how I feel about him but I don't know what to get him." James was so conflicted.

"Isn't it obvious what to get him?" Danny asked with his eyebrows raised, there was only one thing Matt wanted.

"Not to me." James threw his hands in the air. "What does he want? Please, tell me."

"No, sorry." Dougie shook his head.

"If you want it to be perfect then it has to come from you. You have to figure out what he wants." Danny told him.

"Why is everyone so cryptic?" James smiled, he didn't blame his friends for not telling him what to get Matt, well maybe a little bit. 

"You'll figure it out, James. We promise." Dougie hugged him again.

"Thank you, both of you. For everything." James felt relaxed for the first time all week. Danny's phone beeped.

"It's Tom. They said they're ready for us." Danny informed them.

"Well, let's not keep our guys waiting." Dougie smiled as he locked arms with James and walked out of the room.


End file.
